


Eiffel in Love With You Tonight

by sansasnarks



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Or well you know that's up to you to decide I guess, anyway can we believe the girl who writes 11k fics managed to write a fic this short? Neither can I, genuinely don't know the fluff and angst ratio here honestly, un-beta'd we die like well. you know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasnarks/pseuds/sansasnarks
Summary: Owen and Hannah take their trip to Paris.
Relationships: Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	Eiffel in Love With You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and this thought just came to me, so I hope you enjoy. <3

Hannah is marveling at the sights of Paris, her hand clutching onto Owen’s arm as she uses her free hand to point at the beautiful buildings. 

“It’s all so _beautiful,”_ she says while looking at a floral bouquet. 

“It is,” Owen agrees, looking at her. 

They get to a little outdoor cafe and sit, pouring over the menu. 

“Look at that,” Owen says. “A chocolate croissant and some tea, we can split that.” 

“I’m much too excited to eat,” Hannah says with a laugh. “But that sounds splendid, Owen, you should absolutely get that.” She leans back in her chair with a content sigh. “Paris, Owen,” she says. _“Paris._ I still can’t believe we’re here.” 

An ache comes over Owen as he remembers one of their last days of Bly Manor, of the lady in the lake grabbing Flora, of Dani yelling and Hannah - well, no. It was all right now, she was right here in front of him and they were together. No sense dwelling on _that_ day any longer. 

Instead, he orders the croissant and tea with a smile and when he takes his first sip he says, “Oh my, this is some _quali-tea,”_ and Hannah tries to roll her eyes but she laughs all the same, and her laugh is the most beautiful thing Owen has ever heard in his whole life. 

“You should really have some,” he says, pushing some of his croissant towards her. “The chocolate is divine. There’s a pun out there for it, I know it, I just haven’t gotten it yet.” 

“Oh, Owen,” Hannah says, smiling again, though it’s softer and seems almost sad. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get to the pun eventually,” Owen says, though she’s looking at him with a look that says, _you know that’s not what I’m talking about._ “Besides, you haven’t had a single thing since you got here.” 

“Owen,” Hannah says softly, and he looks at her. There’s some dirt caking her red outfit, they’ll have to clean that off when they get back to the hotel, and her head is tilted towards him in concern though the more Owen looks at it the more the tilt of her head feels a bit unnatural. 

He shakes his head and takes the croissant back, grinning at her. “All right, love,” he says, taking a bite of the croissant. “But when we come back to the hostel don’t come crying to me about wanting a chocolate croissant,” he teases. 

Hannah grins at him and her eyes twinkle with mischief. “Nonsense,” she teases. “You’d buy me one in an instant. I have you wrapped around my finger.” 

He nods. “What can I say? I’d do anything for you, Ms. Hannah Grose.” 

“That you would,” she says, and her smile takes on that soft semi-sad quality again. “You’d even take me to Paris.” 

“I’d even take you to Paris,” he agrees softly. 

A silence falls over the two of them and he bites down into his chocolate croissant again. The chocolate spills over into his mustache, and Hannah snorts. 

“Look at that,” she says, watching the chocolate drip down. “You have a chocolate -“ 

“- _moussetache,”_ Owen finishes with her. 

Hannah throws her head back and laughs. It makes the crick in her neck more pronounced, but Hannah doesn’t seem to mind it. After a while, Owen joins in, and they laugh and laugh, even as they pay for their meal and walk along the sidewalk, ignoring the sidelong looks from the other patrons.

Their laughter carries them all the way to the hostel. 


End file.
